Chibis
by sincerity and faith
Summary: Tyson and Max have eaten an unknown muffin and have now turned into chibis, what will await Kai and Ray when they try to take care of them... tyka mara
1. Chapter 1

**chibis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day at the dojo as Tyson and Max were playing around in the big spacious home. They were currently running around the sofa, tables and chairs. It seemed Tyson was trying to catch Max who was currently on a sugar high after eating a huge tub of chocolate ice cream.

Max tripped over a chair but then quickly scrambled up as Tyson was right behind him and then Tyson tripped and fell flat on his face. Tyson heard snickering and look accusingly at Max who then burst out laughing.

Max ran to avoid the wrath of his friend and ran smack bang into Ray who was entering the dojo. Ray being a neko-jin was quick at balancing himself and Max. Max looked up to see who he ran into and blushed when he saw Ray, the temporary sugar rush gone.

"Are you alright Max" Ray questioned softly.

"U… umm y-yeah" Max stammered. "u-umm I should g-go now" Max said as he quickly left leaving a confused Ray behind.

Tyson having watched the scene went after Max. Tyson followed Max outside to the pond and watched as Max sat down in front of it. Tyson decided to start the conversation.

"So Max… do you have a crush on someone?"

"No!" Max said quickly, a little too quickly.

"You sure, cause I got the feeling that you liked Ray."

Max's face then tinged pink when Tyson said that.

"If I did, would you have a problem with it? Not that I like him or anything, I'm just wondering."

"Sure, whatever you say Max, but your face begs to differ. However I wouldn't have a problem with it, why would you think that. I'm your best friend." Tyson exclaimed. "I'm hurt that you would even think that I would not be your friend" Tyson joked as he had his hand over his heart and his other hand on his forehead just to emphasize his point.

"Ha-ha Tyson very funny" Max said sarcastically.

"I know, so… I'm bored"

Max just collapsed with a sweat drop running down the back of his head. "Typical Tyson"

"What? I can't help it if I'm bored."

"I know, I know. So do you like anyone?"

Just then Kenny came out and walked to Tyson and Max. "Hey guys, are you two capable of staying here on your own for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure chief."

"Now remember Tyson, don't go destroying the house" Kenny said while leaving the two by the pond.

"Wonder where everyone's going." Max stated.

"Dunno, but we have the place to ourselves" Tyson cheered

"Tyson answer my question" Max more or less ordered

"You have to catch me first" Tyson said as he ran into the dojo.

Max just sighed and ran after him into the dojo.

The two ran around for a bit then they decided to rest for a bit.

"Tyson, why were we running around for?" Max asked confused

"You know Max that is a really good question. I really don't know or at least I can't remember" Tyson said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

The two then watch TV for a little while until there was a knock on the door. Tyson went and opened the door and said "yes?" as he looked around but he couldn't see anyone. "Argh, this had better not have been a prank" and was about to slam the door when he spotted two muffins on the ground in front of the door. Tyson shrugged and picked them up and brought them inside.

"Tyson who was it?"

"I don't know all I found were two muffins."

"Really, can I have one?"

"Sure, there are two so we can have one each"

"Thanks Tyson" Max said happily as he ate his muffin.

Tyson was just eating his.

"Tyson" Max wheezed, "What exactly was in that muffin? I don't feel so good" Max said before he passed out.

Tyson's vision was getting blurry and slurred "I don't know Max" then he passed out.

By the time Kai and Ray came back (Kenny is going on a vacation) they looked around and found no Tyson or Max. However when they continued walking they heard faint laughter and so they followed the sound.

When they found the source of the noise they opened the door and inside stood two chibis.

"We can't even leave those two alone before something happens" Kai said tiredly.

"Kai I think they are Tyson and Max" Ray said slowly as he was looking at a pile of clothes that were pooling around the chibi's feet.

Kai brought his gaze to what Ray was looking at then…

To be continued

What do you think?

I know I am not such a great writer but please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed… dark mystic, FireieGurl, takuya, Akira of the Twilight, LeVeL27Guitar, Ezj, marble eyes, Death Angel's Shadow, Kaay-chan, edhel-tarien, Neko Tenshi Miyoko, Hanishi, Treesongwind, Professor Specter, Max and Ray's girl, Subaru Chan

Dark mystic – you will have to read and find out…

Akira of the Twilight – some people might…

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time_

"_Kai I think they are Tyson and Max" Ray said slowly as he was looking at a pile of clothes that were pooling around the chibi's feet._

_Kai brought his gaze to what Ray was looking at then…_

_Now_

"What happened to them?" Kai questioned

"How should I know, it's not like I can be in two places at once" Ray retorted.

"This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening" Kai said as he repeated the phrase over and over again while pacing and chibi Max and Tyson thought it was funny so they started coping Kai then laughed and fell to the ground laughing with tears in their eyes.

Once the chibis have regained control of their laughing and Kai has finished his pacing they decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi me Tyson, me four" chibi Tyson said happily holding up three fingers.

"Me Max, me this many" chibi Max said while holding up four fingers.

"Who are you?" chibi Tyson asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Oh umm… I'm Ray and this is Kai" Ray quickly answered sensing that Kai wasn't likely going to answer chibi Tyson at any point.

"Ne… why you no smile Kai?" chibi Max asked as he tilted his head to the side making him look more adorable then he already is.

Kai breathed in then walked away.

"ne… where Kai going?" chibi Tyson questioned

Ray thinking and improvising said "Umm… Kai… well he went to the umm… bathroom! Yea that's right, he went to the bathroom…" nodding in spite himself.

Chibi Tyson seemed to accept that excuse and nodded then walked away.

"Maxie?" Ray said

Chibi Max looked up with a big smile plastered on his face and ran towards the kitchen where as he tried to climb the counter but failed.

Ray smiled coming up behind Max, Ray picked him up and swung him around in a circle with Max giggling the whole time before Ray put him down on the counter bench top. Max was still smiling up at him and continued giggling at something in particular but Ray didn't know what he was giggling at until chibi Tyson jumped onto his back with his small child like arms wrapped around Ray's neck.

Ray turned his head to look at Tyson while bringing them on top of Tyson's small hands and removing them from around his neck and settling Tyson next to Max.

"So, do you two want to help make a cake?" Ray asked

The two looked up eagerly and nodded while Ray went to the cupboard and pulled out the necessary ingredients and a mixing bowl as well as a wooded spoon. Ray set them on the counter next to Tyson and opened the bag of flour.

Ray put all the necessary dry ingredients into the bowl then handed Tyson the spoon and the jug of milk already measured to Max and told them they could do the next step.

Max being the four year old needed help with the jug so Ray helped him pour in the milk but since this is Max we're talking about he ended up spilling some of the milk on Ray and himself.

Tyson giggled at them because he was still clean and the weren't so he took the spoon he was holding in two hands and started stirring but ended up flicking the dry ingredients in the bowl at himself so now part of Tyson was white.

Max giggled at the surprised expression Tyson had on his face and the way he currently looked. Ray just shook his head at the two kids.

The three finished the cake with no other incidents caused and soon the cake was in its tin and in the oven. Ray was finally relieved and took the two chibis to the bathroom to wash up and so fifteen minutes later the chibis and Ray came out clean, Ray in a clean pair of clothes and the chibis were wrapped in towels.

Ray went to Max's and his room and pulled out a pair of shorts that had a draw cord and slipped them on him and so he then looked for a shirt Max could wear and decided on the smallest shirt Max had which is pretty big on a four year old.

Next Ray went to Kai's and Tyson's room where he found Kai sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling, or seeing it but not really noticing it.

Ray rummaged through Tyson's clothes before finding something suitable and putting them on and then walked out with Max in tow.

Tyson however was starting at Kai and for some unknown reason, Tyson felt as though he should be Kai's friend. So Tyson hopped onto Kai's bed and then sat on his stomach. Kai the suddenly sat up but caught Tyson before he fell off the bed and settled him on his lap.

Tyson stared up at Kai as Kai stared straight back. 'Wow, me never seen eyes like that before, me wonder why Kai no smile, he might look better when he smile' were Tyson's thoughts.

Kai had his own thoughts running through his head like ' how did this happen, sigh, Tyson must've gone and done something stupid again, but he does look cute like this, -shakes head- no I did not just think that.'

Tyson looked at Kai and was wondering why he shook his head so suddenly but decided against asking him and leaned his head against Kai's chest listening to the beat of Kai's heart with the fabric of Kai's shirt clutched in his hands as they a balled into fists.

Kai looked down at Tyson but soon found him asleep. Kai gave a brief smile at how cute Tyson looked as Tyson smiled in his sleep.

To be continued

a/n – I know I haven't updated this in ages, but I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter…

Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed… edhel-tarien, Max and Ray's Girl, Elektra107, takuya, Hanishi, Mini-Murderdoll, Professor Specter, kaifucker69, Loves Loners, FireieGurl, Akira of the Twilight, LeVeL27Guitar, Subaru Chan, Max-4-ever, bottlecaps, Kaay-chan.

I'm sorry the chapters aren't all that long, but... umm... I tried... and I updated this quicker

Anyway... i know i'm not the best writer... and that I'm not that great at writing but... -shrugs- On with the chappie...

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time_

_Tyson looked at Kai and was wondering why he shook his head so suddenly but decided against asking him and leaned his head against Kai's chest listening to the beat of Kai's heart with the fabric of Kai's shirt clutched in his hands as they a balled into fists._

_Kai looked down at Tyson but soon found him asleep. Kai gave a brief smile at how cute Tyson looked as Tyson smiled in his sleep._

_Now_

Kai didn't have the heart to wake Tyson so he let Tyson sleep on him. It was slightly comforting to listen to Tyson breathing softly as Kai himself fell asleep listening to the soft rhythms of Tyson's breathing.

.----------------------------------------.

Ray was currently holding Max in his arms and was carrying him to the lounge room. Ray sat down on the sofa and set Max next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief that nothing else has yet happened.

Chibi Max stared up at Ray as Ray leaned back on the couch with a content smile on his face. Max then thought 'hmm… I wonder what Ray doing… is he sleeping… he can't be dead can he? No Maxie… don't think that… Ray wouldn't leave you… I'm scared… I don't want Ray to die…' though Max wasn't aware that he spoke the last part out and Ray was instantly alert.

"I'm not going to die Max" Ray said smiling "See, I'm right here"

Chibi Max nodded but he still looked thoughtful

Ray stared at Max as he thought 'Max, what really happened to you? How could I leave you and Tyson for a few minutes and come back to see you both like this? I hope you get back to normal soon… I really miss the old Max… even though you look extremely cute as a four year old… I liked it better when all this didn't happen…'

Ray stared at the clock then said to Max "The cake should be done now ne… Maxie"

Chibi Max just gave Ray a big grin.

Ray picked Max up and walked to the kitchen and once again set Max down on the table top. Ray opened the oven and took the cake out using an oven mitt of course since he didn't want to burn his fingers.

"Hey Max, do you want the cake to have icing or not?" Ray asked

"What's icing?" chibi Max questioned back tilting his head to the side cutely

"It's a glaze that is sweet which is made of sugar, butter, water, egg whites or milk, its often flavoured and cooked. The glaze is used for baked food to decorate them." Ray explained

"Uhuh…" chibi Max said nodding though not exactly understanding.

Ray just smiled and went to get the necessary ingredients for the icing and started mixing the ingredients together. Once he was finished he gave Max the spreading majig (1) and started layering the cake with the icing.

"Max, you want to smooth out the icing?"

Max just eagerly nodded and started using the thing a ma bob to spread the icing around the cake… with Ray's help of course.

When the two finally finished the cake Ray cut a slice for Max however Ray didn't give it to Max.

"Maxie, I'm going to feed you… okay?" Ray asked

Max nodded and opened his mouth for the first mouthful of cake.

When Ray finished feeding Max his slice of cake he took the plate to the sink and started washing it and all the utensils they used to make the cake.

Once Ray had finished the washing he turned around but didn't see Max on the bench where he left him.

"Max?" Ray called out but then he heard giggling and started to follow to where the sound came from.

It led him to the living room where he found Max in a crouching position behind the couch.

"There you are Maxie, I really do wonder how you got down from the bench when you couldn't get up it… but it doesn't really matter…" Ray said whilst picking Max up and carrying him to his room.

.----------------------------------------.

Sometime later Tyson woke up 'warm… so warm… don't wanna move…' Tyson thought as he lay where he was. His four year old mind was a little groggy as he looked around then looked at what he was laying on. 'Oh… it's just Kai… me still wonder why he no smile… he look calm sleeping…' Tyson thought as he slowly sat up so he was sitting on Kai's stomach.

With Tyson on Kai's stomach, Kai started to wake because of the weight pushing down on him. When Tyson saw he was going to wake up he leaned over Kai's face to watch him with his big curious eyes.

As Kai woke the first thing he saw was a pair of big brown eyes looking down on him. Kai's eyes widen slightly before he realised it was only Tyson and relaxed.

"You gave me a slight scare Tyson… I would appreciate it if you didn't lean over like that" Kai said

Tyson's same four year old mind didn't understand the big word that Kai just pronounced and so he tried pronouncing the word himself. "appr… apprate?" Tyson tried not understanding its meaning.

Kai gave a small smile at how cute Tyson looked while trying to pronounce the word.

"Kai smile…" chibi Tyson said happily throwing his hands in the air as Kai shook his head with the smile still on his face.

The two sat in silence enjoying each others company until they heard a scream in another room…

To be continued

Well that's all folks… well until next time that is…

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…

Oh and… please review since if your reading this I'm going to assume (even though you shouldn't) that you read this chappie… you can review by pressing that button in the corner of your screen… on your left…

(1) I can't remember what it is called but I guess you could use a wooden spoon…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed…

**Chapter 4**

_Last time_

The two sat in silence enjoying each others company until they heard a scream in another room…

_Now_

The two bolted out the door… or well Kai ran as fast as he could to the other room while holding Tyson in his arms.

When the two arrived to Ray's room… Ray gave them a sheepish grin…

"Sorry, guess I overreacted" Ray said pointing to Max.

Tyson and Kai looked at Max and saw him sleeping… but they noticed that Max didn't look like he was four years old anymore. In fact in looked like Max aged six years since he looked like he was ten years old. However the strangest thing was that Max was glowing in a faint green light.

"Maxie was before the two of you came in; he was running around the room and running into a few things. One of the few things Maxie kept running into would be the bed where he would run into it and topple over onto the bed. Maxie it seemed was on a sugar rush and kind of worked out his energy by running into a few things. Well then that's where the two of you come in, you see Maxie grabbed my hair and yanked it… I didn't know he was going to do that so yea… then he started glowing and I am sorry for the scream didn't mean to but I didn't know what was happening to Maxie." Ray explained apologetically.

Kai put Tyson on the bed Max was currently on as Tyson walked towards Max while stumbling a bit since he is on a bed. "Maxie?" Tyson said as he nudged Max to try and get his attention.

"Oh hey Tyson" Max said sleepily while rubbing his eyes. Max then looked confused "umm, why is Tyson so small and yea"

"Oh well about that" Ray started

"He shrunk" Kai said bluntly

"Yea… I mean no… I mean… Tyson just got younger is all" Ray tried to explain stumbling over his words.

"Okay then" Max replied unsure while holding Tyson on his lap.

"Well let's go and do something" Ray said wanting to break the uncomfortable silence that has settled over the group.

Kai picked up Tyson from out of Max's embrace as everyone walked out of the room. Kai walked back to his room and re settled on the bed leaning against the headboard. He then suddenly spoke "why are you like this Tyson, -sigh- I know you can't really give me an answer but when will you be back to normal… I miss you being you not you as a child but you as a teenager, an adolescent… I can't believe I just said that" Kai said while mumbling the last bit.

Tyson looked at Kai with his head cutely tilted to the side as he stared up at Kai with his big curious child like eyes not really understanding what Kai was talking about.

"Want to go for a walk Tyson?" Kai asked the four year old as Tyson nodded

The two headed out as Kai walked past Ray and said "we're going out for a bit" and he left with Tyson in his arms while Ray had a smile on his face of how the four year old Tyson was slowly melting the barriers around Kai's heart and was worming his way into his heart.

Kai and Tyson walked around with no real destination besides just walking from home as Kai put Tyson down so Tyson could walk on his own. Tyson started running around after catching sight of a butterfly and deciding to chase it which leads to Kai to lightly jog after him. When Kai caught up to Tyson, he knelt down so he wasn't so tall and said to Tyson "please don't run away like that Tyson… you'll never know what will happen okay?"

With Kai's eyes staring at him like that Tyson couldn't help but agree as he took Kai's hand and the two walked around through the park. A few people were looking at the two with curious gazes yet Kai ignored them that was until a girl in her teens walked up to the pair and said "aww… how cute. Is he yours?" the girl asked while squatting down and looking at Tyson as Tyson hid behind Kai's leg.

Kai said "that's none of your business"

"He's really cute" the girl said batting her eyes trying to flirt with Kai.

Kai had an indifferent face and walked away from the girl.

"Ne… Kai… why did that girl keep doing this?" Tyson questioned while blinking his eyes repeatedly.

Kai thought it was kind of funny and let out a chuckle while picking Tyson up and swinging him around.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked getting crossed with his eyebrows knitting together making him look adorable.

Kai just chuckled at Tyson and said "nothing Tyson, its nothing, why don't we go home?" as Tyson nodded.

'Why do I feel so sleepy… why now… Kai laughed… I made Kai laugh… I had fun being with Kai…' Tyson thought as his eyes slowly drifted closed as Kai started his journey home.

'Why do I feel different towards Tyson? Why does Tyson make me feel this way? Why does he have to look so cute sleeping? -sigh- maybe I'm just thinking to much… but I really do miss you Tyson… the old Tyson… I miss you annoying me… -sigh-' Kai thought while walking.

The rest of the walk was uneventful as Kai finally got home with Tyson still in his arms sleeping as he was before. Kai quietly walked upstairs and sat down on his bed and brought Tyson to his chest while he leaned against the headboard of his bed as Tyson moved in his sleep to get into a better and more comfortable sleeping position.

Kai smiled at Tyson as he just stared and studied Tyson as he watched his expression which was a calm and serene look.

"Tyson… please become how you were before" Kai mumbled laying down with Tyson still clutched in his arms as he laid facing Tyson and just watching him until…

To be continued

I know I haven't updated this in ages but… yea… anyway I really do hope you enjoyed this and I know it seems rushed but I really wanted to get this up…

Please review

Akira of the Twilight – thank you for the idea… I might use it in the next chappie… that is if you don't mind

Once again thank you for the reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chibis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story.

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time_

_Kai smiled at Tyson as he just stared and studied Tyson as he watched his expression which was a calm and serene look. _

"_Tyson… please become how you were before" Kai mumbled laying down with Tyson still clutched in his arms as he laid facing Tyson and just watching him until…_

_Now_

In another room, Ray was with Max as the two were just staring or at least Max was staring watching Ray brush his hair. Ray felt a bit uncomfortable under Max's gaze so turned around and now the two are just staring at each other. Neither was blinking an eye. Ray's eyes were watering from keeping his eyes open so long as well as Max's yet both refused to blink. That was until Ray blinked.

"Yay, Ray blinked… I won" Max said cheerfully jumping up and down on the bed in his victory.

"Whoa, careful there Max, you might fall" Ray exclaimed getting up out of his seat and moving towards Max to stop him from bouncing on the bed.

Max had his head tilted to the side looking confused. "Me fall? Never" Max said confidently.

That was until his foot got caught in the sheets so he ended up falling and tumbling off the bed…

.----------------------------------------.

Kai was watching Tyson until Tyson started squirming in his arms. Tyson's face was scrunched up in confusion as he kept tossing and turning.

"Tyson, Tyson" Kai called trying to rouse Tyson.

"No… don't go… pwease don't…" Tyson mumbled in his sleep.

"Tyson" Kai continued to try this time also shaking the four year old.

"Don't leave pwease… Kai" Tyson mumbled then his eyes snapped open.

Tyson frantically looked around and when he spotted Kai was still holding him he flung his arms around Kai as tears poured out of his eyes. Kai was to say, surprised, he wasn't expecting Tyson to all of a sudden cry. Kai's eyes softened as he held Tyson murmuring comforting words in his ear.

.----------------------------------------.

"Max" Ray yelled

That was Max would have fallen off the bed if it wasn't for Ray having just caught him in time.

"Phew" Ray sighed in relief.

"Oops" Max said sheepishly "I did fall he, he, he"

"Maxie" Ray said in a scolding tone "what do you think could have happened if I didn't catch you?"

"But you did catch me" Max said cheerfully unaware of what could have happened if he had fell. "See you do love me" as Ray blushed at this comment yet went ignored by Max as he continued "otherwise you wouldn't have caught me" yet even as Max said this he was not aware of what Ray thought of that comment.

.----------------------------------------.

As soon as Tyson calmed down he looked up to Kai with his big eyes which are now red with crying and touched Kai's face. "You didn't leave" Tyson whispered then passed out.

Kai stared on in shock and moved Tyson onto the bed. "Tyson, Tyson, wake up" Kai spoke also shaking Tyson gently at the same time.

Under his hand Tyson started to glow. Kai removed his hand and moved back a bit being a bit cautious. He watched as Tyson grew as his clothes also grew with him. As suddenly as it came it disappeared.

"Tyson?" Kai questioned unsure if Tyson was okay.

Tyson started moving yet when he opened his eyes they were filled with confusion. He turned to look at Kai and tilted his head to the side.

"Tyson how old are you?" Kai asked curious.

"Huh? Oh, ten why" Tyson replied.

Kai remained silent 'so he aged six years, that's also what happened to Max… I still don't know what's going on. _Why_ did he age six years and why only six?' were the thoughts circling through his mind.

"Kai… Kai… Earth to Kai" Tyson said waving his hand in front of Kai's face to get his attention successfully snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kai inquired.

"I'm bored, let's do something" Tyson suggested.

"Like what?"

"Umm… I don't know" Tyson said "how bout scissor, paper, rock?" as Kai sweat dropped and nodded.

"You can say it" Kai added.

"Fine, fine, let's just start" Tyson said "scissor, paper, rock" as Tyson held out scissors and Kai held out rock.

Tyson brings his 'scissor' to his face looking disappointed. "I won" Kai said bluntly.

"Yea, yea… best out of three" Tyson exclaimed.

"Scissor, paper, rock" as Tyson held out rock and Kai held out paper. "I won again"

"What! Are you like a mind reader or something?" Tyson accused.

"It's luck Tyson" Kai said tiredly as Tyson snorted.

Kai turned to the clock as Tyson also had a look. "It's getting late" Tyson said as Kai nodded.

"You better get some sleep Tyson" Kai spoke getting up.

"Can I stay with you?" Tyson asked stopping Kai in his tracks.

Without turning to face Tyson Kai answer "Sure" and walked out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tyson questioned rhetorically.

.----------------------------------------.

Ray resettled on the bed with Max next to him as he continued to brush his hair.

"Ne, Ray…"

"Hmm…" Ray responded.

"Can I brush your hair?" Max asked.

"Huh? Oh… I guess" Ray answered handing Max the brush.

Max went and sat behind Ray running the brush through Ray's hair as gently as he could taking care not to yank any of Ray's hair out.

"Your hairs really long" Max pointed out.

"Hmm…" Ray answered.

Max ran his fingers through Ray's hair as Ray let out a purr in content. Max giggled and continued to brush Ray's long hair watching as Ray had a content look on his face.

The two sat in silence with Max running the brush through Ray's hair as Ray was just lost in thought.

'I wonder if the old Max would come back. Not that I don't like Maxie as he is now, it's just that I think I would prefer the original Max not the younger one. I wonder what Kai thinks about all this. He has been spending an awful lot of time with Tyson which he usually wouldn't but is… well I guess Kai is still a mystery… or maybe a mystery that is currently being solved…' Ray thought.

'Ray's hair is so soft… how can one be bothered to have their hair this long and manage it so well? I wouldn't be bothered… it's so long… does he ever get his hair cut? Maybe I should cut it for him… scrap that idea… he'll kill me…' were the thoughts circling through Max's mind.

"You should be heading to sleep Max" Ray said breaking Max's train of thought.

"Hai" (1) Max replied.

Ray turned around and took the offered brush out of Max's hands. He stood up and placed it on the table and wrapped his hair back up. While he was doing that Max made himself comfortable in Ray's bed.

"Max?"

"Can I sleep with you? Onegai" (2) Max begged with puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

"Sure" Ray said as he slipped into bed.

As Ray got in and got himself comfortable Max rolled over so that he was laying right next to Ray.

"Goodnight" Max said sleepily.

"Goodnight Max" Ray softly said.

.----------------------------------------.

Kai re entered the room to find Tyson already sound asleep in his bed. Kai quietly turned off the light and laid down in the bed that Tyson is also occupying.

"Oyasumi Nasi Tyson" Kai whispered silently as he closed his eyes.

.----------------------------------------.

The next morning both Ray and Kai were abruptly woken up the clashing of metal on metal and loud voices.

"What is going on?" Ray asked as he walked out of the room to find Kai also wondering the same thing.

The two walked to where the sounds were coming from to realise that it was only Tyson and Max making the entire ruckus in the morning. In the room they found them in was the lounge room where there were chairs toppled over and pots and pans lying around as the two were singing Disney songs and the one they were currently singing is the one from 'the lion king' 'I can't wait to be king.'

Max and Tyson were marching around banging the pots and pans using metal spoons and singing to the tune as Ray had his ears covered and Kai was looking unimpressed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tyson suddenly stopped upon seeing the two in the door way and Max wondering what was wrong also stopped and spotted the two. Max and Tyson gave a grin and held their 'musical instruments' behind their backs.

"Ohayo" (4) they said in union.

"Can you put everything back to the way it was" Ray asked patiently as Max and Tyson nodded their heads and walked to the cupboards and started gathering all the pots and pans that were lying on the floor and started putting everything back as Ray and Kai picked up the chairs that were toppled over.

In no time at all everything was back to the way it was before everything happened.

"Okay you two" Ray said facing Tyson and Max "go head up to the showers and get cleaned up and I'll start breakfast."

The tow walked away as Ray sighed with relief and went into the kitchen to start breakfast like he said as Kai walked in to make himself a cup of coffee.

Once he had made his cup of coffee he went and sat down at the table as Ray was doing the toast and once he finished he laid Kai's plate in front of him. "Eat" Ray ordered before walking away.

Max and Tyson soon came back and Max went into the kitchen to where Ray is as Tyson went and sat next to Kai.

"Are you mad at me" Tyson said in a small voice.

Kai turned to look at him and answered "no Tyson" and as he said that Tyson face lit up as Kai gave a small smile.

In the kitchen Max walked up behind Ray and gave him a hug. "Gomen" (5) Max said sadly.

"Don't worry about it" Ray said turning around and returning the hug as Max gave a grin.

Everyone soon finished breakfast as Ray washed up.

"What do you want to do today?" Ray asked when everyone was seated in the lounge room.

"Don't know" was Max's answer where as Tyson was in thought.

"How bout the amusement park" Tyson suggested.

The four headed to the amusement park and went on many rides. They went on the Ferris wheel where as Tyson commented on it being boring as the other three agreed.

They went on the pirate ship where as Ray and Max were screaming and closing their eyes shut, Kai was acting as though this happened everyday looking all calm and composed and Tyson was enjoying himself on how the ship hangs the rider upside down.

On the rollercoaster Ray was turning green where as Max was shouting "weeee", Kai was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed as Tyson was shouting "yahoo".

When the four got off Ray was looking kind of green and ran to the nearest restroom as the three ran after him.

In the restroom they could hear through the door Ray throwing up.

"Is Ray going to be okay?" Max asked concerned.

"He'll be fine" Kai countered.

"Yea, don't worry Maxie, he'll fine before you know it" Tyson said confidently.

Ray soon came out of the cubical looking slightly pale. "Maybe we should go home" Ray suggested walking out with the others following him.

When the four got home Max asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me" Ray spoke "I'm sorry for ruining your day thou" Ray said regretfully.

"Iie, (6) you didn't ruin it, we had fun" Max said happily as Ray gave a weak smile.

To be continued

I haven't updated in ages but I hope you all liked this chappie and I'm sorry for the late update… Please read and review…

(1) Hai – yes

(2) Onegai – please

(3) Oyasumi Nasi – good night

(4) Ohayo – good morning

(5) Gomen – sorry

(6) Iie - no


End file.
